Comment tout recommença
by fjudy
Summary: Dans le cadre du défi MTAC de la communauté NCIS fiction du live journal. DiNozzo est parti vivre dans une autre ville, laissant McGee seul. Ce dernier a du mal à supporter la séparation. Tony/Tim slash


**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Note :** Dans le cadre du défi MTAC de la communauté NCIS Fiction du live journal. (Allez y faire un tour elle est géniale le lien est sur mon profil)

Comment tout recommença.

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

McGee n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si dur, cela faisait plus de trois mois que Tony avait accepté ce poste à l'autre bout du pays. C'était une formidable opportunité pour l'agent DiNozzo, qui lui avait été proposée, le genre que l'on ne peut pas refuser.

Etre séparé ainsi de son amant, avait porté un coup au moral du jeune auteur, il n'avait pas réussit à écrire une seule ligne depuis que l'homme qu'il aimait avait plié bagage.

Les journées sans lui étaient toujours les mêmes, maussades. Il se lavait, s'habillait, buvait un café sur le chemin du NCIS, s'installait à son bureau et faisait le travail qu'on lui demandait. Parfois Gibbs le gratifiait d'un « bon travail », Ziva le taquinait. Mais rien n'était plus pareil, l'italien avait bien été remplacé par un autre agent, qu'il s'était empressé de baptiser le bleu, comme une sorte de revanche. Mais le cinéphile n'était plus là et son absence se faisait cruellement ressentir, à chaque fois qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au bureau de son ancien partenaire.

Ils avaient convenu, qu'ils devaient voir d'autres personnes, et éviter de se faire souffrir, car tôt ou tard la distance les séparerait. Cela faisait exactement douze semaines et trois jours que le jeune homme n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Tous les soirs il voulait lui téléphoner, il allumait son cellulaire, recherchait Tony dans son répertoire, et hésitait à appuyer sur la touche appel, et le courage lui manquait que lui dirait il ? Finalement il téléphonait à Abby, elle lui remontait le moral, elle s'occupait de lui, elle le sortait. La semaine dernière elle l'avait amené dans une fête bruyante. La jeune femme lui avait affirmé que c'était un concert, mais lui n'avait pas reconnu la moindre note de musique. Il avait fait mine de s'amuser pour plaire à son amie.

McGee vivait ainsi, jusqu'à ce matin. Gibbs était arrivé avec un nouveau dossier : un marine était soupçonné d'avoir assassiné sa compagne, dans la ville ou travaillait Tony. Le cœur de Tim manqua un battement.

« L'agent en charge de l'enquête nous demande une coopération totale, le suspect a de la famille à Washington et DiNozzo a de fortes raisons de penser qu'il serait venu se cacher dans le coin. Expliqua Gibbs. McGee, le bleu allez rependre vos instructions au MTAC.

— Tout de suite patron. » S'empressa de répondre le jeune homme.

Tel un fantôme, Tim suivit son nouvel équipier, grimpa les marches qui le séparaient de Tony. Il devait se maitriser, ne pas montrer ses émotions.

L'écrivain demanda la liaison avec son ancien amant. Son visage apparut sur l'écran, il le trouva fatigué, préoccupé, il n'avait plus rien de l'homme, beau et un brin provocateur qu'il avait connu.

Pourtant quand il le découvrit, les yeux de Tony s'illuminèrent un bref instant. Tim déduisit qu'il avait imaginé l'éclair de joie dans les prunelles de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

Le premier moment de gène passé. L'agent DiNozzo donna un descriptif rapide du profil psychologique du suspect. Pas un mot personnel ne fut échangé entre les deux anciens partenaires comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été intimes. Abby pénétra dans le MTAC avec son exaltation coutumière.

« Tony tu es là ? Ziva m'a dit que tu étais en liaison avec McGee, ce que je suis heureuse de te voir.

— Moi aussi. »

Tony souriait Abby avait cette faculté, elle mettait les gens à l'aise.

McGee qui avait obtenu toutes les informations dont il avait besoin, s'éloigna ne désirant pas assister à la fin de la conversation, il n'en avait pas le courage.

L'enquête le mena au suspect, qui ne fut pas difficile à arrêter, l'homme se rendit sans faire d'histoire. Ce soir il dormirait au NCIS, un agent de l'équipe de Tony viendrait l'interroger demain.

Le jeune homme rentra seul dans son appartement vide.

Il jeta son pardessus sur le porte manteau, desserra sa cravate et décapsula une bière. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une bonne douche pour essayer d'oublier le visage de l'être aimé, son téléphone sonna.

Tony

Il accepta l'appel en tremblant, la voix chaude de son amant le pénétra jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être.

« Bonsoir Tony.

— Tes cheveux ont poussés, tu as maigri.

— Tu n'as pas l'air heureux

— Non.

— …

— Dis le, le bleu. Implora-t-il.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

— Dis que je te manque.

— Tu me manques Tony, tu me manques tellement que ça me fait mal.

— C'est ce que je voulais entendre, quand je t'ai vu à côté de ce type ce matin je…

— C'est lui qui te remplace dans l'équipe.

— Pas dans ton cœur ?

— Bien sur que non

— Et toi tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? Dès qu'il posa cette question Tim la regretta, que ferait-il s'il lui disait qu'il vivait une passion ?

— Ouvre ta porte. Ordonna DiNozzo. »

McGee comprit qu'il était là, il l'avait espéré et redouté à la fois. Evidement il était ici derrière le chambranle de bois, c'était dans ses habitudes de lui faire ce genre de surprise. Que se passerait-il demain quand il repartirait ? Il se morfondrait encore. Pourtant il poussa le verrou, il était debout devant lui plus attirant que jamais, sa barbe de trois jour sur le menton.

« Viens. »

Et c'est ainsi que tout recommença.


End file.
